


good vibrations

by Odakota-Rose (odakotarose90)



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: (they're not entirely wrong), Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odakotarose90/pseuds/Odakota-Rose
Summary: “Okay fine! There’s a… vibe,” he said, waving one hand in a gesture that was probably supposed to be eloquent but managed to convey precisely nothing at all.





	good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> look, i don’t know anymore. i watched season one and said i wasn’t gonna ship it, and then i watched season two, and then i thought about season one again, and… yeah. i have a problem, which i admitted before moving on to watching season three (this show is so good, y'all). assume this is at some point when they’re both single and in a good place mentally and emotionally, and still mostly (or lbh, completely) oblivious to the fact that they’re basically partners in co-parenting and just about everything else.
> 
> i figured if i didn't post it now it i'd talk myself out of it and then it would end up in the fic graveyard on my computer, so... yeah. it hasn't been beta'ed so if anything sucks, my bad. you can blame the title on the fact that i'm a nerd.

“ _Why_ does everyone always think we’re a couple?” Penelope sunk into Schneider’s far-too-comfortable couch with a huff that said she was trying not to think about the sheer willpower that would be required to get up- he did not skimp on furniture.

“Hello to you too Penelope,” Schneider said, still half focusing on the game he was playing on his phone. It was some sort of unholy but fascinating combination of a first person shooter version of Plants vs. Zombies and Frogger- Penelope took one look at the screen and very pointedly Did Not Ask.

“How was the PTA meeting?” he asked. 

“Fine. Answer the question.”

“You’re sure you wanna know?”

“Schneider.” One would think at some point her glares would stop being effective, but nope- still terrifying every single time. Well- terrifying and something else that he was absolutely _not_ going to unpack with her sitting inches away from him on the couch.

“Okay fine! There’s a… vibe,” he said, waving one hand in a gesture that was probably supposed to be eloquent but managed to convey precisely nothing at all.

“A vibe?”

“We’re best friends. And we’re comfortable around each other, that-“

“I’m comfortable with Doctor Berkowitz too but- _eeeugh_ , nope, not even gonna finish that sentence.”

Schneider rolled his eyes at her shudder and patted her shoulder absentmindedly. “It’s alright Pen, it’s just what people do.” 

“I’m ruggedly handsome-” she snorted none too quietly when he continued, pausing the game- “and you’re beautiful-“ she actually did go quiet then, “-and everybody wants the _chisme_.”

Dead silence hung for a few seconds without even a comment from Penelope on his (still frankly terrible) accent, and then Schneider grinned. 

“Plus you think I’m hot.”

_Three, two, one…_

Annnnd- there she was. His arm was definitely gonna be bruised in the morning but it was worth it for the look on her face.

Besides, she hadn’t said he was wrong.


End file.
